


Alone Together

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Passengers Setting, Gen, Outer Space, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: They were on a ship. In the middle of a universe that wasn't theirs. With every indication that they were years in the future. And the only people they had were each other.





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Written for agirlnamedtruth for the 2018 Space Swap.
> 
> Basically, I was stalking agirlnamedtruth to get some inspiration, and I found a prompt she had for a Passengers (the JLaw movie) AU, but she mentioned wanting more horror than romantic, and the idea would not leave me. So this happened. I hope you enjoy!

The silence was deafening.

Kara opened her eyes, and for a second she was thirteen years old and landing on earth for the first time.

But no …

That wasn’t right.

Kara sucked in a breath. She was in a pod, but it wasn’t _that_ pod. 

She lifted her arms, almost afraid they wouldn’t move, but they did, pressed her hands against the lid of her pod and pushed.

It raised, and a whisper of relief left her before she sat up. But it was gone as soon as she did.

She tried to orient herself. Nothing about wherever she was looked familiar. All around her she could see pods and … She blinked. There were people in them. People who all looked like they were peacefully sleeping.

She looked down at her own body. There were electrodes attached to her arms and her legs and her chest, a breathing tube in her nose.

Quickly, she pulled everything out, freeing herself.

“Welcome,” said a mechanical voice, and she froze for a second at the cheerful woman’s voice coming from _everywhere_. It seemed to be coming from all around her, surrounding her almost. “Welcome to twenty-one twenty-one. You have been sleeping for one hundred and three years. It will take some time …”

But Kara didn’t finish listening. She had already leapt from her pod, landing on legs that felt a little too like jelly for her comfort. She stared around. She was in what looked like a giant airplane hangar. The floors were concrete, the walls the same. All the pods — there must be at least one hundred of them — were in neat rows.

She peered around at all of the ones she could see. None of the people in them looked familiar, but there were people of all ages. Men, women, even young children.

What the hell was happening?

She spun around in a circle, looking for …

There.

A door was on the opposite end of the huge room. She took off for it, slipping in and out of the rows of pods, but then something caught her eye.

Another pod. But this one was empty. And open. Discarded wires were lying on the bed inside, much like Kara had just left hers.

Someone — or something — else was awake.

Kara hurried to the door, slipped it open and ended up in a lush hallway — carpeted floors, painted walls covered with what looked like really expensive artwork.

There was a crackling noise, and then that same mechanical voice, in the same cheerful woman’s tones, echoed around her. 

“If you would take a right, you will find your sleeping quarters. You are number seven two nine.”

Kara ignored her. She took a left. Another long hallway, with what looked like hundreds of smaller hallways branching off of it. She hurried down it, taking more turns. And more turns. And more turns.

And then, the hallways seemed to open up. She ran to the end and out into what looked like a rotunda. In the center, stories above her head, was what looked like a window, showing a dark starry night. In the center, on the ground level of the rotunda, was what looked like a computer terminal. 

She hurried over to it. 

On it, a small blinking clock read “1:06 AM. JUNE 26, 2032.”

What the hell was happening? Kara took a deep breath, trying once again to orient herself. What did she remember? How did she get here?

They’d been on a shuttle. Her, Lena, Imra, Sam. Flying to what was left of Krypton. And then …

She racked her memory but there was nothing.

She turned around and raced out of the rotunda, a different direction than she had come. More hallways. She raced down those too, not stopping, just running, sometimes flying. 

She passed what looked like a dining room, what looked like a kitchen, halls that had what seemed like the sleeping chambers the mechanical voice had told her about, a swimming pool, a gym. She kept racing, searching for something, someone. There was no one around. Nothing but empty rooms.

It didn’t make sense.

It did not make sense.

And then she reached a different hall, and at the other end she could see giant windows. She ran toward them, full speed, and then stopped short. Her eyes grew wide, her hand clasped over her mouth to suppress a scream.

She was on a ship. Outside was space. She could see nothing but the inky blackness of space and a few notches of stars. But none of them were stars she recognized.

It wasn’t possible.

It was not possible.

She turned around, took a deep breath. There had to be an explanation for this. She just had to find it.

•••

She ended up in the dining area. Vending machines of sorts looked to contain food. On the left of each machine was a place to stick one’s hand, as if to let the machine read her palm.

Dread filled her stomach. Kara placed her hand on the machine, but nothing happened for a few seconds. And then she heard a rattling sound. She yanked her hand back, automatically lowering herself into a fighting stance. In front of her, a little silver door popped open and a tray with a plate containing eggs and sausage and toast and even a cup of coffee popped out.

“Breakfast for Kara Danvers, passenger number seven two nine.”

She debated taking the food, but she could feel her stomach growling. She reached tentatively for the tray, picking it up and taking it to one of the long, cafeteria-like tables. She sat down, leaning forward to sniff the food, but nothing seemed out of place. It smelled like breakfast. Like real breakfast.

Tentatively she picked up a fork and took a small bite. It tasted normal. Almost good actually. She waited a few minutes but nothing happened. She didn’t feel weird or achy. She wasn’t being poisoned. 

She took another bite, then waited again, and then another bite, and then another, until she had eaten the whole thing.

She pushed the tray away, unsure of what she had just done, why she had just done it. She had to go find that pod room again. Maybe there she could figure out what was happening.

•••

She was standing by her own pod when she heard the noise. Just a soft oomph, like the sound of a foot squeaking on the floor. Instantly she froze, every sense on full alert.

She heard the sound again. And then again.

She whirled around.

Everything looked the same. Still. Silent. She focused, looking toward where she thought the sound was coming from. Quickly, she removed her glasses, summoning her X-ray vision.

She gasped.

And then she was running.

“Lena! Oh my God, Lena!”

“Kara? Oh my God, Kara!”

They launched themselves at each other, their arms around each other a momentary solace, for a second just savoring in the fact that they weren’t alone, that they were here together, that ...

“That we’re here together,” Kara whispered, almost in horror, an awful realization dawning. “Someone did this to us.”

“Yeah,” Lena whispered, and she sounded as scared as Kara. “But I don’t know where here is, and I can’t seem to find any explanation.”

“We’re in space,” Kara said.

“And in the future?”

“It can’t be possible,” Kara said. “Someone’s messing with us. They have to be.”

They did have to be. They really did. Because if they weren’t …

Kara couldn’t think about it. She looked at Lena. She looked the same as she had on the shuttle with the others. Same black dress. Same silver necklace.

Lena met her eyes. “Tell me you have a plan,” she said.

“Of course I do,” she said, but even she heard her voice shake. “We take apart this _ship_ — whatever this is — inch by inch until we find out what the hell is happening. Then we find our friends and we go home.”

“We’re going to figure this out, right?” Lena said.

Kara wanted to say yes. She really, really wanted to say yes. Instead, she found herself stepping closer to Lena, reaching for her hand.

“I don’t know,” she finally said, and she could almost feel the weight of their situation hanging around her like a lead cloak. “I really don’t know.” 

Lena’s hand in hers tightened just a bit.

“I was afraid you would say that,” she said, and they stood there together, hand in hand, moments ticking by.

Alone, but together.


End file.
